To LOVE-Ru - Kirito time
by muumitfan
Summary: Kirito get's a girlfriend now.


Kirito was walking home from school when he heard a girl screaming for help and he immidiately run there to help her. The girl was surrounded by many other boys that are giving her a bad time. "What do you guy's think your doing?" Said Kirito when he arrived there. "Hmmm? None of your business kid. Now get lost!" Said the leader of the group. "*Yawn* Make me." Said Kirito with an annoying tone. "Ok that does it. Attaaack!" Said the leader. "Got it!" Said the others and surrounded Kirito. "Look out!" Shouted the girl with a worried tone. Kirito then jumps up and the bullies hit each other. "Piece of cake." Said Kirito after landing on top of them. "What the?!" Said the leader. "You wanna fight?" Said Kirito with a fighting pose. "Uhm i gotta go!" Said the leader scared. After the other boys got their consciousness they run away too. "Th-Thank you." Thanked the girl relieved. "No problem. Well i gotta go now. See you!" Said Kirito and run away to his home.  
"I'm home!" Announced Kirito. "Welcome home dear." Said Kirito's mother happily. "Son your friend came here to train again." Said Kirito's father. "Oh Rito? Well i'll go teach him a bit then." Said Kirito and went to see Rito. "Hey there Rito. Ready to learn?" Asked Kirito. "You bet." Said Rito with an eagered tone. "Thought so. Said Kirito and was ready to start but then saw Lala and Momo. "Oh Princess Lala and Momo, hi." Greeted Kirito when he saw them. "Hi! Don' mind us. We just wanted to come and watch when Rito's training." Explained the two. "Ok then." Said Kirito and then started the training.  
After the training when Rito with Lala and Momo were going home Kirito's father came there and explained to his son that he should get a girlfriend since he'll become the next leader of the dojo and Kirito's speechless and goes outside to get some fresh air. "Did i say something wrong?" Thought Kirito's father. Rito, Lala and Momo just left and when they got outside they saw Kirito saving the same girl he saved before. "You really are good at martial arts Kirito." Explained Rito happily. "Aaah that was nothing." Said Kirito while scrathing his hair. "Thank you." Thanked the girl. "No problem." Said Kirito and went back inside.  
The next morning when Kirito woke up he was tired since he was thinking what his father said. Luckily it was weekend so he decided to go to the mall and when he reached it he saw the same girl in trouble again and went to save her. "Thank you again." Thanked the girl. "Your welcome. You sure like to get into trouble, huh?" Thought Kirito. "N-No it just happens." Explained the girl. "Well ok then." Said Kirito and entered the mall.  
When Kirito enterd the mall he noticed Rito, Barry and Samantha talking and went to talk with them. When they were talking to each other Rito noticed the same girl Kirito saved yesterday. "Hey there's that girl you saved. I think you should go talk with her." Requested Rito. "Hmm well fine." Agreed Kirito and walked towards her. The girl panicked and bumped into a guy with coffee and it spilled on him. The guy got angry about it and the girl tried to apologize but it didn't work. "Is that how you treat a lady?" Asked Kirito when he got there. "But she got my shirt dirty!" Shouted the boy. Kirito had enough of that and threw him. After that the guy run away. "Thank you. You saved me again." Thanked the girl. "No problem. What's your name by the way?" Asked Kirito curiously. "Sophie." Explained Sophie. "That's a pretty name." Said Kirito happily. "Th-Thank you. Umm i-i-i like you could we s-start dating?" Requested Sophie. "Huh?! I think i like you so yes." Said Kirito happily. "R-Reall?! Oh i'm so happy!" Said Sophie happily. Kirito looks happy. "Oh can you teach me martial arts too? I've always wanted to learn some." Requested Sophie. "How did you know that i teach martial arts?" Asked Kirito surprised. "I told her when you went back inside your home. But i didn't tell her what your dad told you." Explained Rito. "Oh that explains it." Said Kirito to himself. After that Kirito and Sophie goes to go shopping and Rito with Barry and Sophie go buy some cake for themself's.


End file.
